SWEETNESS OF CHO KYUHYUN
by JejeKyu Red Saphire
Summary: New Serie of SCK ! Changmin mengajak Kyuhyun pergi kencan! Lalu bagaimana kencan mereka? Mian atas keterlamaannya(?) *bow* dan mian klo semakin aneh bin nyeleneh :D
1. Lips

.:SWEET CHO KYUHYUN:.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, Kim Jaejoong

Genre : *JejeKyu gak tau ini genre-nya apaan* ^.^V ada unsur BoysLove nya juga kali ya...?

Rated : K+ ato apaan JejeKyu gak tau XD

Lenght : Drabble! ( 349 words )

Summary : Kemanisan Cho Kyuhyun yang cetar membahana badai terpampang nyata jos gandos kotos-kotos ulalaaaa... XD

Warning! : gaje tingkat dewa! *suer deh!*

Ini ff drabble pertama saya loh...! Yang mau review silahkan, nggak juga gak pa pa ;)

.:JejeKyu Red Shaphire:.

"Sunbae! Sunbae!", seruan tersebut membuat Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang tengah berjalan beriringan langsung berhenti.

Mereka berdua pun berbalik dan mendapati dua orang yeoja –hoobae mereka- dengan wajah sumringah.

"Ada apa?", tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun sunbae! Kyuhyun sunbae! Kami boleh minta tolong sesuatu tidak?", tanya salah seorang dari mereka. Seorang lagi memasang puppy eyesnya.

"Minta tolong apa?",Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Coba deh, Kyuhyun sunbae menggigit bibir bawah sunbae. sebentaaar...saja! ne? ne? ne?"  
Kyuhyun semakin mengerutkan dahinya. Sementara Changmin masih diam saja. Menanti apa sebenarnya maksud dari dua hoobaenya ini.

"Jebaaaal... Sunbae cantik deh! eh, maksudnya, sunbae ganteng deh!"

"Aniyo! Sunbae itu manis!"

"Ah! kau benar! Sunbae manis deh!"

"Memangnya untuk apa,sih?", Kyuhyun mulai gemas.  
'Apa-apaan sih, mereka?! Kurang kerjaan sekali', pikir Kyuhyun dongkol.

"Sudahlah... Just do it, sunbae... Hanya menggigit bibir bawahmu!", dua hoobae itu terus saja memaksa.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pasrah.  
"Arraso...", ucapnya kemudian.

Perlahan Kyuhyun sedikit menarik bibir bawahnya ke dalam, lalu digigitnya dengan lembut bibir miliknya yang kenyal dan kemerahan itu.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sontak Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan.

"Kyuhyun sunbae benar-benar manis...! Neomu Kyeopta!", dan dua hoobae itu memeluk Kyuhyun dengan gemas.

Lima detik kemudian dua hoobae itu beranjak pergi dengan wajah yang sejuta kali lebih sumringah daripada ketika mereka datang tadi.

Setelah dirasanya dua hoobae setengah waras tadi pergi, Kyuhyun mulai membuka mata dan telinganya.

"H-Hey...! K-Kalian kenapa..?"

Dilihatnya seluruh namja di sana –benar-benar hanya ada namja di tempat itu- sekarang dalam keadaan sama. Darah segar yang mengalir dari hidung, mulut yang membentuk huruf O, tubuh yang terdiam kaku, dan mata yang memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Kyuhyun mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya tak mengerti.  
Dan itu membuat hidung namja-namja tadi semakin gencar mengeluarkan darah.

Namun kemudian dirasakannya seseorang menarik tangannya dan membawanya berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi.  
"Jae hyung?!", ucapnya terkejut setelah mengetahui siapa gerangan yang mengajaknya mengikuti lomba lari marathon(?) ini.

"Kenapa kau menyeretku, hyung?",tanyanya sambil tetap berlari.

"Diam saja kau! aku sedang menyelamatkanmu dari seme-seme kelaparan itu!", jawab Jaejoong.

'Aku harus menjaganya dengan extra! Kemanisannya(?) sudah diketahui orang-orang! Ini gawat!', ucap Jaejoong dalam hati.  
Sementara Kyuhyun kembali mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya. Merasa pusing dengan kelakuan orang-orang hari ini.

END~


	2. Gwiyomi

**.: SWEET CHO KYUHYUN :.**

'**_ Gwiyomi _'**

Tittle : Sweet Cho Kyuhyun – Gwiyomi

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Jaejoong, dan beberapa cast numpang lewat lainnya

Lenght : Oneshoot

Rate : T *atau K?*

Genre : Comedy(?), BoysLove(?)

Summary : Cho Kyuhyun melakukan Gwiyomi! Lalu 'bencana' apa yang akan terjadi?

.

.

**ENYOY IT!^^**

.

.

Dua namja kelewat manis itu berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang nampak sepi. Ada yang tau siapa dua namja itu?

Ya! Mereka adalah dua katak beradik *buagh!*, dua kakak beradik beda orang tua. Kim Jaejoong dan Cho Kyuhyun. (eh? emangnya tadi udah ada yang jawab?)

Tunggu! Kakak beradik... beda orang tua?

Yaah... sebenarnya lebih tepat disebut sepupu, sih...

Sejak insiden 'mari-mimisan-berjamaah' dua hari yang lalu, Jaejoong selalu mengikuti kemanapun Kyuhyun pergi. Bisa dibilang ia jadi bodyguard dadakan.

Sebagai seorang hyung yang baik, Jaejoong tak ingin adik sepupu kesayangannya ini tidak 'tidak diapa-apa-kan' oleh seme-seme pengangguran(?) yang berkeliaran bebas di sekelilingnya.

Bahkan oleh Changmin sekalipun.

Dan... yeah~ itulah alasan mereka selalu pulang lebih lambat dari murid-murd yang lain. Apalagi kalau bukan untuk menghindari 'mereka'.

Changmin yang mati-matian mengajak Kyuhyun pulang bersama pun diusir paksa oleh Jaejoong.

Apalagi setelah melihat mata Changmin –yang dua hari terakhir- berubah menjadi bentuk hati ketika bersama Kyuhyun. Tidak berbeda dengan 'mereka' tentu saja.

" Jae Hyung... kenapa kita harus pulang jam segini terus dua hari ini, sih? Lihat, sekolah sudah sepi! Menyeramkan... Hiiy... ", Kyuhyun mencengkeram ujung baju seragam Jaejoong erat-erat. Kyuhyun memang berjalan di belakang Jaejoong.

" Kyuhyunie... kau tidak boleh takut dengan yang namanya hantu. Kita hanya perlu takut pada Tuhan... "

' ... dan seme-seme yang belum jinak itu! ', lanjut Jaejoong dalam hati.

Kyuhyun dikenal sebagai seorang siswa yang cuek, cool, dan –tentu saja- jenius. Ia juga jarang sekali tertawa lebar.

Tapi di balik kecuekan dan ke'cool'annya, Kyuhyun sebenarnya merupakan anak yang manis. Juga lugu.

Appereance nya itu selain terlihat cool, rupanya menyimpan sebuah aegyo yang luar biasa dahsyat!

Ah, Jaejoong tak ingin mengingat kejadian dua hari yang lalu itu. Coba saja kalau ia tak cepat-cepat menarik Kyuhyun saat itu, mungkin saja Kyuhyun yang dengan perdana(?) mengeluarkan aegyo dahsyatnya, bisa-bisa dia pulang tinggal nama.

Hiiy... ! Jaejoong bergidik ngeri karenanya. Sementara Kyuhyun dengan bingung melihat keanehan hyung sepupunya yang merinding tiba-tiba.

" Waeyo, hyung? "

" A-ah... aniya... gwenchana... ", Jaejoong tersenyum menutupi.

" Jaejoong-ssi! ", mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, Jaejoong segera berbalik dan menemukan sang guru olahraga dengan seorang namja kecil berjalan mendekatinya, ehm, mereka.

" Ne, seongsaenim? ", tanya Jaejoong sopan. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya membungkuk sedikit dengan malas.

" Bisa kita bicara sebentar? Ada hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan berdua denganmu. " ucap sang seongsaenim ber-nametag 'Hyun Joong Kim'.

" Hanya... berdua? " Jaejoong nampak ragu.

' Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Kyuhyunie sendirian disini...', gumamnya dalam hati.

" Ne, hanya berdua. "

" Appa... Apa kita akan kembali ke tempat tadi? ", tanya sang bocah. Ia mendongak untuk melihat wajah Appanya.

" Tentu saja, chagi... Waeyo? ", Hyunjoong berjongkok untuk menyamai tinggi anaknya.

" Bumie tidak ingin kecana lagi, Appa... di cana mengelikan... Bumie takut... "

" Hmm... gurae... ", Hyunjoong kembali berdiri, " Kyuhyun-ssi, bisakah kau menjaga Bumie sampai kami kembali? "

" Eh? " Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mengamati sederetan semut-semut di lantai, terkejut mendengar sang seongsaenim menyebut namanya.

" Hanya sebentar, kok... Bisa,kan? ", tanya Hyunjoong memohon.

" Eng... Ne, seongsaenim... ", jawab Kyuhyun pasrah.

" Baiklah... Kajja, Jaejoong-ssi. "

Sebelum Jaejoong mengikuti Hyunjoong, ia melihat-lihat ke sekeliling, kalau-kalau ada seme di sini.

Setelah merasa keadaan aman, Jaejoong memberi petuah(?) pada Kyuhyun.

" Jangan pergi kemana-mana! Kalau ada orang lain lewat, cepat sembunyi ke dalam kelas di dekatmu itu! Dan lagi, jangan berbuat macam-macam!"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya bosan.

" Kau sudah seperti umma-umma kalau cerewet seperti itu, kau tau? "

" Ya,ya,ya... terserah kau saja, BabyKyu... " Jaejoong tersenyum jahil.

" Jangan memanggilku seperti itu! "

Kyuhyun merajuk kesal, hingga tanpa sadar mempoutkan bibir plump miliknya.

" Yaa! yaa! yaa! Jangan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu di sembarang tempat! Arra? "

Jaejoong menatap horror sepupunya itu. Jangan sampai dirinya –yang dikategorikan sebagai seorang uke- berubah menjadi seme gara-gara sepupunya yang kelewat manis tersebut.

" Iya, iya! Arraso! Sudah... pergi sana! ", ucap Kyuhyun seraya mendorong Jaejoong.

Selepas kepergian Jaejoong, Kyuhyun menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding di belakangnya.

Tiba-tiba tatapannya beralih pada sosok mungil yang berdiri di depannya.

Memandang dirinya dengan tatapan... kagum? Dan itu membuatnya jengah.

" Yaa! Bocah! Kenapa melihatku seperti itu, eoh? "

" Hyung manich cekali... ", jawab bocah yang sering dipanggil Bumie itu dengan penuh kekaguman.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, " Gurae? Kuanggap itu sebuah pujian. "

Selang beberapa lama, Kyuhyun mulai bosan.

" Dimana sih, Jae hyung? Kenapa lama sekali? ", gerutunya.

Hingga pandangannya kembali tertuju pada sang bocah... yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama.

" Apakah tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kau lakukan selain memandangiku seperti itu,eh?! ", bentaknya. Membuat sang bocah terkejut.

Ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak berniat seperti itu, hanya saja... dipandangi seperti itu membuatnya risih.

" Hiks... "

Eh?

Kyuhyun melihat cairan bening lolos dari kedua mata bocah manis di depannya itu. Ia segera berlutut di depannya.

" Y-yaa...! Kenapa menangis,eoh? Hyung minta maaf ya...emm... siapa namamu tadi? "

" Hiks... Bumie... hiks... "

" Ne,Bumie... Uljima,ne? cup...cup...cup... "

" Hiks... hiks... huwaaaaa...! Appaaaaa! "

Kyuhyun sontak menutup telinganya mendengar jeritan maut khas anak kecil itu.

" Yaa! diamlah! "

Bumie malah semakin menangis keras.

" Yaaah! kenapa malah semakin kencang,sih?! ", Kyuhyun mulai frustasi.

" Huwaaaa! "

" Eung... ", Kyuhyun mencoba memutar otak.

Seketika ingatannya melayang ketika pertama kali mengantar Hyunyoung –yeodongsaeng nya- ke taman kanak-kanak.

Waktu itu sang seongsaenim mengajarkan murid-muridnya sebuah lagu.

Namanya...

Ah! Iya! Gwiyomi!

Senyuman di bibir Kyuhyun langsung mengembang.

Tak ingin berlama-lama, ia segera menyanyikan lagu tersebut lengkap dengan gerakannya.

_choko meopin han jogak sikyeonoko_

_gosohan uyuhanjaneul gidaryeoyo_

_oppahago nahago kkok maju anjaseo_

_seoro sonbadak wie yeppeun nakseoreul hajyo_

_hannun paljima nuga mworaedo naekkeo (naekkeo)_

_dareun yeojarang maldo seokkjima nan nikkeo (nan nikkeo)_

_saekki songarak geolgo kkok yaksokhaejwoyo_

_jeoldae na honja naebeoryeo duji ankiro_

_ildeohagi ileun gwiyomi_

_ideohagi ineun gwiyomi_

_samdeohagi sameun gwiyomi_

_gwigwi gwiyomi gwigwi gwiyomi_

_sadeohagi sado gwiyomi_

_odeohagi odo gwiyomi_

_yukdeohagi yugeun cup cup cup cup cup cup gwiyomi nan gwiyomi_

Menyadari Bumie sudah tak lagi menangis, dan kini malah menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar senang, Kyuhyun pun menghentikan lagunya.

' Haaah... syukurlah dia sudah tenang... ' batin Kyuhyun lega.

GUBRAAAKK!

Mendengar suara 'gubrak' barusan Kyuhyun beserta Bumie menengok ke asal suara.

Dan mereka mendapati enam orang namja berseragam basket tengah berpingsan ria, dengan darah segar mengalir di hidung masing-masing.

Diketahui enam orang namja tersebut adalah Choi Siwon, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Yesung, Park Yoochun, dan Jung Yunho. Mereka adalah tim inti basket di sekolah.

" Mereka kenapa, sih? Aneh sekali...? ", gumam Kyuhyun penuh tanda tanya.

Sedangkan Bumie hanya menanggapi dengan mengangkat bahunya.

Dan ketika Kyuhyun kembali menoleh pada Bumie, dilihatnya sang sobat –atau Kyuhyun lebih suka memanggilnya Tiang Listrik- berdiri agak di belakang Bumie dengan sebuah roti yang sudah digigit separo di tangannya.

Dan tatapan mata berbentuk hati itu kembali menyapa obsidian coklat milik Kyuhyun.

" Changmin-ah juga... akhir-akhir ini mereka kenapa aneh begini,sih?! ", ucap Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

" Kyaaaaaa! Kyuhyunie neomu kyeoptaaa! "

ZIIING...!

Sebelum Changmin mendapatkan(?) Kyuhyun, Jaejoong telah kembali menyelamatkan sang sepupu.

" Huft... Untung aku selalu tiba di saat yang tepat! ", ucapnya lega.

" Jaejoong hyung! Kau harus menjelaskan tentang kejadian-kejadian aneh beberapa hari terakhir ini padaku! ", tuntut Kyuhyun, dengan tangan yang terus ditarik oleh Jaejoong yang sedang kembali mengajaknya lari marathon seperti dua hari yang lalu.

Jaejoong hanya menghela nafas.

' Sebenarnya dia ini polos atau bodoh, sih?! '

Yaaah... seseorang yang cuek dan cool tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau dia sebenarnya seseorang yang polos, bukan?

.

.

END~

.

.

Setelah berpikir matang-matang *apa deh* JejeKyu akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuat FanFict 'Sweet Cho Kyuhun' menjadi sebuah judul umum(?) untuk kumpulan FanFict Drable tentang kemanisan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang memang overdosis itu *smirk*

Hahaha... BTW Chwang di atas OOC sekali,ya? Setidaknya bagian pitch nya tetep ada kok! XD

Dan bagi yang belum tau apa itu gwiyomi (tapi sepertinya sudah pada tau deh), kalian bisa melihatnya di Youtube atau bertanya pada mbah Google :D JejeKyu gak tau mau jelasinnya gimana *aegyo*

Okay, daripada berlama-lama,

**Mind To Give Me Your Review ?**


	3. Summer Festival

**SWEET CHO KYUHYUN**

'**_ Summer Festival _'**

" Eungh... ", bibir pink itu melenguh pelan tatkala sinar matahari pagi menyerbu kulit wajahnya. Mata doe-nya terbuka sipit. Entah mengapa rasanya berat sekali untuk terbuka.

" Jaejoongie, ayo cepat mandi! Umma sudah menyiapkan sarapan spesial untukmu! ", sang Umma menarik pelan selimut anak semata wayangnya itu.

" Ne,Umma. Joongie sudah bangun kok! ", Jaejoong, sang pemuda bermata doe, mendudukkan dirinya seraya menyibak selimut abu-abu yang menghangatkannya semalam.

" Anak Umma memang yang terbaik! ", tersenyum senang. Kemudian menundukkan tubuhnya dan mencium kening sang anak.

Namun seketika mengeryit.

" Joongie-ya! Badanmu panas sekali, nak! Aigoo...! " seru setelah menempelkan tangannya di dahi Jaejoong.

segera berlari keluar kamar, lalu kembali lagi dengan sebuah termometer di tangannya.

" Umma... Joongie baik-baik saja... ", ucap Jaejoong sambil mengemut termometer yang disodorkan Ummanya.

mengambil termometer di mulut Jaejoong, lalu mengamatinya dengan teliti.

" Baik-baik saja bagaimana? Lihat ini! Suhu tubuhmu bahkan hampir mencapai 40 derajat! Ya Tuhan... "

" Tapi Umma, hari ini sekolah Joongie mengadakan festival musim panas. Joongie harus ikut, Umma... " Jaejoong terus merengek.

" A-ni-ya! " putus tegas, " Hanya festival musim panas, Jae! Kau bisa mengikutinya lagi tahun depan! "

" Umma tidak mengerti... ", Jaejoong menunduk putus asa.

" Apa? Apa yang tidak Umma mengerti? "

" Haah~ Umma... Joongie benar-benar harus pergi ke– "

" Tidak ada bantahan, Kim Jaejoong! Kau tetap di rumah hingga demammu turun! "

memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar.

" Lagipula siapa suruh kena demam di musim panas?! Dasar anak satu itu! Ada-ada saja! "

Jaejoong masih mendengar gerutuan dari sang Umma.

Ia pun menghela nafas pasrah.

" Kalau aku tidak masuk, bagaimana nasib Kyuhyunie nanti? ", gumam Jaejoong nelangsa.

' Kyuhyun akan benar-banar tinggal nama! Tuhan... lindungilah dongsaeng polosku itu... '

.

.

Tittle : Sweet Cho Kyuhyun – Summer Festival

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, dan beberapa cast lainnya

Lenght : Oneshoot

Rate : K+

Genre : Comedy(?), BoysLove(?)

Summary : Jaejoong terkena demam, sedangkan sekolahnya mengadakan festival musim panas. Lalu bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun yang disuruh menggantikannya di bagian promosi? *bad summary*

.

.

**ENJOY IT!**

.

.

" Kim Jaejoong... Kim Jaejoong... dimana kau? ", seorang namja cantik bername tag 'Jung Soo Park' terlihat mondar-mandir di depan ruang kelasnya. Sementara teman-temannya yang lain sibuk menata meja dan kursi di pelataran kelas.

Hari ini ShinKi SHS mengadakan festival musim panas. Setiap kelas berlomba menarik pelanggan paling banyak dengan membuat bazar. Dan kelas XI-1 ini memilih untuk membuka sebuah cafe.

" Leeteuk hyung! Berita buruk! ", namja keturunan China, Liu Xian Hua –lebih sering dipanggil Henry, berlari ke arah sang namja cantik. Sesaat setelah ia sampai di depan namja yang dipanggilnya Leeteuk tadi, ia segera menyampaikan –apa yang ia sebut- berita buruknya.

" Waeyo, Henry-ya? ", Leeteuk bertanya dengan dahinya yang berkerut heran.

" Jaejoong hyung tidak masuk hari ini. Dia demam! "

" Demam? Di musim panas seperti ini? Yang benar saja! "

" Lalu kita harus bagaimana, hyung? "

" Emm... " Leeteuk terlihat berpikir. Matanya menyapu sekeliling. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan seseorang yang baginya menarik.

" Kyuhyun-ah! ", panggilnya.

Seorang namja bersurai ikal coklat mendongak karena merasa namanya dipanggil. Sementara ibu jarinya secara otomatis memencet tombol pause di PSP hitamnya.

Leeteuk berlari kecil menghampirinya. Kemudian tersenyum cerah.

" Kau mau menggantikan Jaejoong,kan? "

" Menggantikan? Memangnya Jaejoong hyung kemana? Lalu dia dapat tugas apa? Lagipula aku, kan, sudah mendapat tugas sebagai kasir. " sang game addict itu memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan.

" Jaejoong sedang demam. Dia mendapat tugas di bagian promosi. Dan untuk bagian kasir, akan kuserahkan pada Changmin. Bagaimana? Mau, ya? ya? ya? ya? ", kejar Leeteuk sembari memasang aegyo nya.

" Emm... baiklah. Bagian promosi,kan? Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau tidak ada yang datang ke cafe kita nanti! " Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya.

" Yeay! Kyuhyun-ah memang yang terbaik! Sekarang kau ikut Henry, dia akan memberimu kostum untuk promosi! "

Henry tanpa dikomando segera menarik lengan Kyuhyun menuju ruang UKS. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya pasrah ditarik-tarik.

Meninggalkan Leeteuk yang kini menyeringai.

" Aku yakin cafe kita akan mendapat paling banyak pelanggan... "

.

.

" Enng... kau yakin ingin aku memakai pakaian seperti ini? ", tanya Kyuhyun penuh(!) keraguan.

" Hm! ", Henry mengangguk mantap, " Sangat sangat yakin! "

" Tapi ini memalukan, Henry-ya! Pantas saja Jaejoong hyung lebih memilih untuk tinggal di rumah! "

" Memalukan apanya?! Kau benar-benar terlihat cute dengan kostum ini, Kyuhyun-ah! "

" Tapi aku tidak mau terlihat cute! Aku ini, kan, si pangeran Cho yang tampan! ", Kyuhyun kembali menatap dirinya di cermin.

" Daripada tampan, kau lebih cocok disebut manis,Kyu! ", Henry mendekati Kyuhyun, lalu mengucir wig panjang yang Kyuhyun pakai. Menggulung rambut hitam sepunggung itu hingga terlihat begitu... anggun.

" Lihat, betapa cantiknya dirimu mengenakan kostum ini, Kyuhyun-ah... ", Henry menatap pantulan Kyuhyun di cermin UKS itu.

Kini sebuah aproan hijau selutut , dengan logo 'Lets Fly Cafe' di bagian dada, menutupi kaos putih polos yang Kyuhyun pakai. Ditambah wig hitamnya yang ditata –sedikit- berantakan namun malah menimbulkan kesan anggun. Dia memang terlihat... indah? (JejeKyu merinding ngebayanginnya *heart-shaped eyes. Changmin mode ON*)

" Tapi... aku ini namja, " ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

" Lalu kenapa kalau kau namja, hm? Bersyukurlah mendapat wajah semanis ini! Dan pekerjaan ini jatuh pada Jaejoong hyung sebelumnya. Coba bayangkan betapa cantiknya dia! "

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika pikirannya telah mendapatkan bayangan seorang Kim Jaejoong dengan pakaian yang kini ia pakai.

" Ya, pasti dia akan sangat cantik. "

Henry tersenyum lembut. " Tunggu apa lagi? Festivalnya akan segera dimulai! Ayo kita kembali ke kelas! "

" Tunggu! ", Kyuhyun menahan tarikan tangan Henry yang ingin menyeretnya lagi.

" Ada apa? "

" Apa... hanya aku yang berpakaian seperti ini? Lagipula... di kelas kita ada banyak yeoja. Kenapa tidak memilih mereka saja? "

" Ada tiga orang yang ditugaskan di bagian promosi. Jaejoong hyung –yang sekarang digantikan olehmu, Luhan, dan Junhong. Dan alasan mengapa kita tidak memilih yeoja, itu trik untuk menarik perhatian pelanggan. Lagipula kalian, kan, tidak kalah cantik dengan para yeoja! "

" Gurae? Baiklah! Ayo kita kumpulkan pelanggan sebanyak-banyaknya! Yeah! "

" FIGHTING! "

.

.

Changmin terlihat bosan menjalani tugasnya. Sebelumnya ia ditugaskan sebagai pengantar makanan. Yeah... setidaknya ia bisa mencium aroma makanan yang diantarkannya pada pelanggan, kan?

Tapi sekarang? Kasir? Haaah~ yang benar saja!

Ruang kelas yang disulap menjadi Cafe yang diberi nama 'Lets Fly Cafe' ini masih jauh dari kata ramai.

" Payah sekali! Mana ada pelanggan yang mau mendatangi cafe seperti ini? ", gerutunya.

" Yaa! Jangan menggerutu seperti itu! Tunggu sebentar lagi sampai tiga 'angel' kita selesai berbenah. Dan cafe ini akan dipenuhi pelanggan! ", ucap Leeteuk yang entah darimana munculnya.

" Tiga... angel? ", Changmin membeo.

Leeteuk tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Junhong telah selesai memakai kostumnya –mengabaikan kebingungan Changmin. Namja itu terlihat manis.

Tak selang lama, Luhan, satu lagi namja keturunan China, juga telah selesai. Changmin yang juga melihatnya pun nampak terpukau.

' Melihat seorang Xi Luhan saja kau sudah terpukau, apalagi kalau Kyuhyun sudah datang... ', gumam Leeteuk dalam hati, melihat ekspresi yang Changmin tunjukkan.

Dari arah lain, seorang namja cantik berjalan malu-malu, bersama seorang namja China imut di sebelahnya.

Seolah setiap langkahnya bertabur mawar merah, dan tubuhnya berkilauan dipenuhi glitter, Kyuhyun melangkah menuju kelasnya.

Membuat seluruh namja disana membatu tiba-tiba.

Tak terkecuali sang namja berjulukan 'Tiang Listrik' itu.

Tubuhnya seolah disengat listrik ribuan volt ketika melihat sahabatnya itu berjalan ke arahnya. Mungkin tepatnya ke arah Leeteuk.

" Bagaimana penampilanku, hyung? ", tanya Kyuhyun dengan pipi gembulnya yang bersemu.

" Kau bercanda? Penampilanmu... begitu... perfect! Tak salah aku memilihmu, Kyuhyun-ah! "

Jawaban itu tak urung semakin membuat Kyuhyun bersemu.

" Hehehe... gomawo... "

" Sekarang! Kalian bertiga! Choi Junhong, Xi Luhan, dan Cho Kyuhyun! Segera pergi ke beranda dan laksanakan tugas kalian! ", Leeteuk selaku ketua kelas, memberi komando.

" Yes, sir! ", seru mereka bertiga serempak.

" Kyuhyunie neomu yeppeo... ", gumam Changmin dengan mata berbentuk hatinya.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, heran.

" Sudaaaah...! Abaikan dia! Cepat laksanakan tugasmu! ", Leeteuk mendorong Kyuhyun ke halaman depan.

" Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak mengobrol dengan Changmin... ", batin Kyuhyun penuh rindu(?)

.

.

" Ayo, semuanya! Kunjungilah cafe kami! Dijamin tidak akan menyesal! "

" Ne! Pelayanan di cafe kami yang nomor satu! "

" Tak perlu ragu untuk datang ke cafe kami! "

Tiga 'angel' itu bersahut-sahutan(?) mempromosikan cafe mereka. Menjalankan tugas tentu saja.

" Junhong-ah benar-benar manis... ", seorang namja di tempat duduk paling depan berkomentar. Tatapannya terus tertuju pada Junhong. Jung Daehyun namanya.

" Menurutku Lulu-lah yang terbaik! ", kali ini Oh Sehun yang mengemukakan pendapatnya.

Sampai...

" KYUHYUN-AH! SARANGHAE! TERIMALAH CINTAKUUU! "

"KYUHYUN-AH! JADILAH KEKASIHKUUU! "

" KYUHYUN-AH! MENIKAHLAH DENGANKUUU! "

" KYUHYUN-AH! "

" KYUHYUN-AH! "

Dua dari tiga 'angel' itu menatap dengan satu alis terangkat pada adegan di depan mereka.

Seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang dikejar-kejar puluhan namja dengan bunga, coklat, bahkan cincin di tangan mereka.

" JAEJOONG HYUUUNG! HELP MEEE! "

Dan Kyuhyun hanya dapat berlari menghindar.

Hingga sebuah tangan menariknya dan membawanya kabur dari seme-seme liar itu.

Oh! Jangan kira orang ini adalah Kim Jaejoong seperti dua cerita sebelumnya! Karena nyatanya orang ini adalah...

" Changmin-ah! "

" Kita harus pergi dari sini! Pokoknya Kyuhyunie tidak boleh ada disini! Tidak aman untuk Kyuhyunie! "

Kyuhyun dengan mata mengerjap imut pasrah saja digeret oleh Changmin.

" Lalu kita harus kemana? "

Changmin segera tersenyum lebar.

" Bagaimana kalau pergi kencan? "

" EEHHHHH?! "

.

.

" Umma... ", ucap Jaejoong, menghentikan gerakan tangan Ummanya yang telah siap menyuapkan bubur ke mulutnya.

" Waeyo? "

" Tadi malam aku mimpi aneh... "

" Aneh bagaimana? "

" Seperti... ada iblis tiang jemuran yang dimabuk asmara sedang berkencan dengan sweet evil-ku. "

mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Terlihat –sangat- bingung.

" Itu pasti karena kau sedang demam! Sudah! Lanjutkan makannya! "

'Perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak...'

.

.

END~

.

.

JejeKyu kembali lagi dengan seri terbaru dari 'Sweet Cho Kyuhyun'! :D

Yang ini lebih panjang dari sebelum-sebelumnya,ya? :P Mian kalau semakin mengecewakan *bow*

Dan, ah, ya! Sepertinya JejeKyu salah kalau kemarin JejeKyu bilang bahwa FF Sweet Cho Kyuhyun akan dijadikan kumpulan drabble. Karena mungkin akan lebih tepat disebut FF Series.

JejeKyu mau nawarin, nih! Mungkin ada yang mau di seri selanjutnya kita membahas date nya ChangKyu?

And, thanks to : **ChubbyKyuMinHae, ****riekyumidwife****, rikha-chan, Choi Chahyun, Guest, ecca, Chairun, ****MissELFVIP****, ****Just Cherry 030288****, ****Oncean FOX**** , ****Park J'ra****, ****ukekyushipper****, ****Okta1004****, ****Aisah92**** , Cho Angel Kim, Agatha23400, ****Kim Eun Seob****, kyunie cho, Astri, kyu, shugo, chocococ, Irmawks, gyu, ****js-ie**** , ****wonkyuchoi8****, ****Park Nara Quinnevil**** , ****Gaemgyu315** yang sudah berbaik hati memberi review di dua cerita sebelumnya, dan silent readers yang tidak dapat disebut namanya (tentu karena JejeKyu tidak mengetahui namanya) XD Jejekyu nggak nyangka FF beginian reviewnya menyenangkan! *lompat2 ala vampire China*

JejeKyu juga mau minta do'a dari readerdeul nih! Semoga nilai nem yang JejeKyu dapat, memuaskan^^

Akhir kata, karena JejeKyu udah kecapekan ngetik *curcol*

**Mind to review?**


	4. Date With You

**.: SWEET CHO KYUHYUN :.**

'**_ Date With You _'**

Tittle : Sweet Cho Kyuhyun – Date With You

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, dan beberapa cast numpang lewat lainnya

Rate : K – T

Genre : Comedy(?), Romance(?), Shounen-ai a.k.a BoysLove

Lenght : Oneshoot

Summary : Changmin mengajak Kyuhyun pergi kencan! Lalu bagaimana kencan mereka?

NB : Sebaiknya readerdeul membaca seri ketiga terlebih dahulu, biar lebih mudeng :D

.

.

**ENJOY IT!**

.

.

Angin musim panas bertiup sepoi. Menerbangkan helaian-helaian hitam itu, membuatnya nampak menari-nari. Cuaca yang panas, membuat pelipis putih itu kini terdapat butiran-butiran keringat. Sebenarnya bukan hanya karena panas, sih. Tapi juga dikarenakan dirinya yang semakin lelah karena sedari tadi terus berlari bersama seorang namja kelewat tinggi yang tengah menarik tangannya.

Bukan! Bukan seorang pemain NBA. Bukan juga atlet renang. Hanya seorang namja dengan tinggi nyaris dua meter yang sedang dimabuk cinta. *ciyeeee*

" Changmin-ah... hah... hah... kapan kita berhenti... hah... hah... aku lelaaah... "

Tiba-tiba namja jangkung itu berhenti berlari, menyebabkan dirinya ikut berhenti.

Ia segera membungkuk, menumpukan kedua tangannya di lutut. Dengan nafas yang masih ngos-ngosan.

Belum sempat ia menstabilkan nafasnya, kembali tangannya ditarik. Kali ini memasuki sebuah cafe tak jauh dari sana.

Mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di dekat jendela.

" Aku pesan makanan dulu,ne? Kau mau pesan apa, Kyu? "

" Eum... terserahmu saja. Yang penting tidak pakai sayur! "

Sang namja jangkung, Shim Changmin, tertegun sejenak.

Coba lihat betapa indahnya sosok di hadapannya ini.

Seorang Cho Kyuhyun dengan pakaian ala maid, rambut panjang yang kini terurai bebas, dan juga beberapa tetes keringat yang nampak membasahi wajahnya.

Temptation, eoh? *smirk*

' Tahan, Shim. Jangan sampai kau bertindak aneh lagi di hadapannya. Apalagi mata berbentuk hati bodoh itu. ' batin Changmin seraya meneguk ludahnya gugup.

" O-oke... Tunggu sebentar. "

Sembari menunggu Changmin memesan makanan, Kyuhyun menekurkan kepalanya di meja.

Ia benar-benar lelah! Segera wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi cemberut yang... emh... imut.

Terlihat kini beberapa pasang mata memandangnya gemas.

" Ugh! Shim Changmin pabbo! Aku sedang menjalankan tugas malah dibawa kabur! Pasti Teuki hyung akan memarahiku! ", gerutunya pelan.

" Pesanan datang! ", suara Changmin membuatnya mengangkat kembali kepalanya.

Kini di atas meja di depannya itu telah tersedia dua mangkok sup buah yang nampak segar, dua mangkuk es krim rasa vanilla, juga banana split –pisang yang di atasnya diberi es krim- dengan porsi jumbo.

Desert yang dijadikan makanan utama?

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya bosan. Yang benar saja...

" Waeyo, Kyu? Sepertinya ini benar-benar enak! ", Changmin menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya.

Apalagi semua menu itu jadi nampak menggiurkan di hari dengan terik matahari yang menyengat kulit seperti ini.

Karena rasa lapar yang membahana(?) mereka pun menikmati makanan mereka dengan lahap.

Hingga tiba-tiba Changmin yang tatapannya –secara tidak sengaja- tertuju pada Kyuhyun yang tengah menyantap es krimnya, terpaku sejenak.

Bibir Kyuhyun yang kini berlepotan es krim. Terlihat seksi...

GLEK.

Sebuah bayangan menghampiri dirinya.

_Changmin yang melihatnya segera memajukan wajahnya. Bibir tebalnya mendekati bibir sintal milik Kyuhyun. Mata keduanya kini terpejam._

_Dan sedikit lagi..._

" Min? Changmin-ah? WOY! SHIM CHANG-TIANG! "

Changmin terlonjak. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. Berusaha mengusir pikirannya barusan.

" Waeyo, Min? ", tanya Kyuhyun sedikit khawatir.

" A-ani... Eum... itu... bibirmu kotor... ", jawab Changmin grogi. *Otak mu juga kotor,Min!*

" Ne? "

Bukannya mengambil tisu atau sapu tangan, Kyuhyun lebih memilih memakai lidahnya.

Ya Tuhan... Cho Kyuhyun, kau benar-benar tidak tau situasi, eoh?!

Lidah Kyuhyun bergerak keluar, menjilat es krim di area sekitar bibirnya. Membuat bibir itu kini nampak mengkilat oleh saliva.

Apalagi gerakan menjilatnya yang bisa dibilang –sengaja- dilambatkan. Tujuan awalnya, sih, ingin menikmati es krim itu, tapi malah terlihat menggoda.

Segera saja detak jantung Changmin menggila dibuatnya.

Eh, tidak! Bukan Cuma milik Changmin, tapi bisa dibilang seluruh orang di tempat itu. Yeoja dan namja. Seluruh pasang mata kini menatap lapar ke arahnya.

' Yeoja itu benar-benar manis... '

' Kyaaa! Cantik sekali dia! '

' Sexy girl... sulrp... Yummy...! '

' Neomu kyeopta...! '

' Argh! Yeoja tanpa make up itu bahkan terlihat lebih cantik dariku yang memakai make up import mahal! Menyebalkan! '

Yaah... Kurang lebihnya seperti itulah apa yang ada di dalam otak mereka. Yaah... mengingat namja manis itu masih mengenakan pakaian ala maidnya saat ini.

Changmin yang mendengar suara JejeKyu yang menyuruhnya untuk segera tersadar pun langsung menarik Kyuhyun keluar cafe. Untung saja makanannya sudah ia bayar saat memesan tadi.

Mereka kembali berlari tak tentu tujuan.

GDEBUK! (?)

Seketika Changmin berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun terjatuh dengan posisi yang 'sial'nya –bagi Changmin- seksi.

Aproan yang Kyuhyun pakai sedikit tersibak, menampakkan kaki jenjang Kyuhyun yang putih mulus. Kemungkinan, sih, dilaser.

Lagi-lagi Changmin harus menelan ludahnya gugup.

Aigo... sepertinya di seri kali ini, JejeKyu benar-benar menguji keimanannya!

Seolah waktu berhenti sejenak. Tak lagi terdengar langkah kaki dari beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar mereka.

Oh, oke. Sepertinya bukan waktu yang berhenti, tapi mereka benar-benar berhenti. Mengagumi sosok yang kini terjatuh di trotoar jalan dengan posisi seksinya. Dan mimisan massal pun kembali terulang. Seperti hari dimana Kyuhyun pertama kali mengeluarkan aegyo-nya.

Ah... para yeoja di sana sudah berlalu sejak tadi, nampak tak terlalu mempedulikan keadaan Kyuhyun. Tapi... para namja itu... ,ehm, sesuatu tampak menggelembung di celana mereka.

Hingga kemudian terdengar ringisan pelan keluar dari bibir kissable milik Kyuhyun, membuat Changmin buru-buru mendekatinya. Ia pun berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun yang kini duduk dengan satu kaki bersila, dan kaki lainnya lurus.

" Gwenchana? Mana yang sakit?", tanya Changmin khawatir.

" Ugh... sepertinya kaki ku terkilir... aaah... ", jawab Kyuhyun menahan sakit.

Changmin segera berbalik, namun masih dengan posisi jongkoknya.

" Naiklah ke punggungku! ", ucap Changmin. Sedangkan Kyuhyun kini menatap Changmin terkejut.

" Kau mau menggendongku? ", tanyanya.

" Tentu saja! Kakimu sakit, Kyuhyunie... ", Changmin tersenyum lembut.

" Ba-baiklah... "

Ragu-ragu Kyuhyun beranjak dan menyamankan tubuhnya di punggung lebar Changmin, tak lupa mengalungkan tangannya di leher Changmin.

Merasa Kyuhyun telah siap(?), Changmin pun berdiri. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya sedikit lebar. Menghiraukan dengusan kesal orang-orang yang merasa kalau pemandangan indahnya dibawa kabur.

Changmin membawa Kyuhyun ke sebuah taman dan mendudukkannya di salah satu bangku kayu. Ia segera memeriksa kaki Kyuhyun. Kebetulan Changmin memiliki darah tukang urut, turunan dari nenek moyangnya yang orang Indonesia. *Weeeiss... Hidup Indonesia!*

Pelan-pelan ia membenarkan(?) kaki Kyuhyun, namun tetap saja membuat Kyuhyun mengerang kesakitan.

" Nah! Selesai! ", Changmin berdiri seraya menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya.

Kyuhyun mencoba menggerakkan kakinya. Merasa kakinya kini tak lagi terasa sakit, ia tersenyum lebar. Sesuatu yang amat jarang ia tunjukkan pada khalayak umum. Bahkan di depan Changmin yang notabene sahabat dekatnya pun suangat jarang! Tak urung membuat Changmin –juga JejeKyu- melting dibuatnya.

" Ah! Sudah tidak sakit lagi! Changminie hebat! " pekik Kyuhyun senang.

Changmin hanya mengelus tengkuknya pelan, merasa malu karena dipuji.

Sesaat mereka dilanda keheningan. Changmin merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati. ' Ugh... Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya dari dulu?! Mungkin sekarang dia sudah menyandang calon marga Shim di depan namanya! Bukan hanya embel-embel sahabat! '

Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajahnya dan seketika itu juga satu kelopak bunga sakura jatuh di hidung bangirnya. Kembali seulas senyum manis tersemat di bibirnya.

" Aku ingat sesuatu tentang kencan. " ucap Kyuhyun membuat Changmin menoleh bingung.

" Itu... tadi kau bilang kalau kau mengajakku kencan, kan? ", Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan tatapan lugunya. Yang sekali lagi membuat Changmin merutuki keterlambatannya menyadari kemanisan sobatnya itu.

" Enngg... ne... lalu? ", tanya Changmin kemudian.

" Aku pernah melihat sebuah film bersama Jaejoong hyung. Di film itu, sepasang kekasih juga sedang pergi kencan. Pertama mereka berlari-lari di bawah hujan bunga sakura. Kemudian mereka pergi ke sebuah cafe dan makan es krim bersama. Setelah itu, mereka duduk di sebuah taman sambil saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain... "

Changmin terus mendengarkan Kyuhyun berceloteh. Walaupun otaknya menangkap sesuatu yang familiar.

" Hingga waktu malam tiba, dua orang tadi pun pergi ke sebuah hotel. "

DEG.

Tunggu dulu!

Berlari-lari, makan es krim bersama, pergi ke taman... Bukankah hal itu yang Changmin lakukan bersama Kyuhyun seharian ini?!

" Kau berpikiran tidak, Min, kalau seharian ini kita melakukan kegiatan yang hampir sama dengan yang di film itu? ", tanya Kyuhyun kemudian. Hey! Kyuhyun terlalu jenius untuk menyadari yang cuma seperti itu!

" Sepertinya begitu, Kyu... ", jawab Changmin.

" Ah! Lalu, apakah setelah ini kita juga akan pergi ke hotel? "

Seketika tatapan Changmin berubah horor.

Pergi ke hotel... dan... melakukan 'itu'...

...bersama Cho Kyuhyun?!

What the?!

Ingin rasanya Changmin menggeplak kepala JejeKyu memakai patung Liberty, karena membuat serie kali ini begitu menguji keimanannya yang di bawah limit(?) itu.

" T-tidak! Tidak! Kita tidak akan pergi ke sana! ", Changmin menggeleng tegas.

" Waeyo? "

" Karena... eum... i-itu... ", bola mata Changmin bergerak-gerak gelisah. Mencoba mencari jawaban yang pas.

Hmm... walaupun ketika masih di tingkat sembilan mereka sudah diajarkan tentang Reproduksi manusia –dan tentunya tentang apa yang disebut dengan kopulasi-, tapi uri Kyuhyunie terlalu polos untuk memikirkan hal-hal begituan.

" Ah... aku tau! Pasti karena kita bukan sepasang kekasih, kan?! " tebak Kyuhyun.

' Hiks... kalau bisa sih, aku juga mau jadi kekasihmu... ', batin Changmin nelangsa. Ia pun hanya mengangguk pasrah.

" Lalu, kita ke mana setelah ini? ", tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Keduanya terdiam.

" Ah! Bagaimana kalau melihat pertunjukan lumba-lumba? ", seru Kyuhyun dengan girang.

Senyum di bibir Changmin pun merekah.

" Pilihan yang bagus! Ayo kita ke sana! "

.

.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun terlihat begitu menikmati kencan mereka bersama sang lumba-lumba. Ketika pertunjukan berakhir, mereka pun menyempatkan diri untuk foto bersama mamalia air tersebut.

" Katakan 'cheese'! "

JPRET!(?)

" Waaah! Kyuhyunie manis sekali! ", pekik Changmin melihat hasil potretannya.

Kyuhyun yang penasaran segera menghampiri Changmin.

" Ne! Lumba-lumbanya juga sangat lucu! ", Kyuhyun tersenyum senang.

" Changmin-ah! Ayo kita foto bersama! Ahjussi, bisa minta tolong foto kami? ", Kyuhyun bertanya pada sang pawang. Dan dijawab anggukan oleh sang pawang.

Mereka pun segera memposisikan diri. Changmin berjongkok di samping lumba-lumba, sedang si lumba-lumba sendiri mencium TEPAT di BIBIR Kyuhyun. Pose yang membuat Changmin –juga JejeKyu- envy pada si lucky dolphin.

JPRET!

" Gomawo, lumba-lumba lucu! ", Kyuhyun mengelus pelan lumba-lumba itu.

" Kyu, sudah sore. Kita pulang, yuk! ", ajak Changmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

.

" Changmin-ah, sampai sini saja mengantarnya. Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang! ", ucap Kyuhyun. Changmin rupanya bersikeras mengantar Kyuhyun. Seperti tak merelakan dirinya berpisah dengan Kyuhyun.

" Tapi, kan, rumahmu masih masuk ke dalam gang itu! "

" Hanya delapan meter, Shim Chang-Tiang! "

Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. " Baiklah... Hati-hati, Kyuhyunie! "

Setelah Changmin berlalu, Kyuhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah rumah bercat abu-abu.

Bukan. Itu bukan rumahnya. Melainkan rumah milik sepupu –sekaligus tetangga- kesayangannya. Kim Jaejoong.

" Joongie hyung! ", panggil Kyuhyun seraya membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong. Jangan aneh kalau Kyuhyun langsung masuk begitu saja ke rumah keluarga Kim ini.

" Umh... Kyuhyunie? ", Jaejoong yang tengah berbaring segera mendudukkan dirinya.

" Bagaimana keadaanmu, hyung? Kudengar kau sakit demam, ne? ", Kyuhyun duduk di kasur empuk milik Jaejoong.

" Kyuhyunie! Kau baik-baik saja? Apakah ada yang terluka? Siapa yang mengganggumu hari ini? ", Jaejoong memberondong Kyuhyun dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodohnya. Ia meraba-raba tubuh Kyuhyun, memastikan kalau tubuh sepupunya ini lengkap. Tak kurang suatu apapun(?).

" Hyung... bisakah kau tenang sedikit?! ", Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

" Tadi memang ada –banyak- yang menggangguku di sekolah. Tapi Changmin menyelamatkanku. Seperti kau waktu itu! "

" Changmin... menyelamatkanmu? ", Jaejoong mengangkat sebelas alisnya. Ragu akan jawaban Kyuhyun. Apalagi ada nama laknat –menurut Jaejoong- seorang Shim Changmin di sana.

" Eum! Kemudian dia mengajakku pergi seharian ini! " ucap Kyuhyun senang.

" Pergi? "

" Ne! Kami makan es krim, dan pergi melihat pertunjukan lumba-lumba! "

Sementara Jaejoong hanya mengangguk-angguk.

Tunggu sebentar!

Jaejoong menatap Kyuhyun dari atas ke bawah dengan matanya yang membulat.

" KENAPA KAU MEMAKAI PAKAIAN SEPERTI INI, KYU?! "

" Aish! Jangan berteriak-teriak begitu! Ini juga gara-gara kau tau?! Karena kau tidak masuk, jadi aku yang disuruh menggantikanmu di bagian promosi dan harus memakai kostum ini! "

" Aaah... sudah kuduga kau tidak akan baik-baik saja... ", desah Jaejoong putus asa. Merasa bahwa ia telah gagal menjadi hyung yang baik. Hiks...

" Benarkah dirimu tidak diapa-apakan? ", tanyanya memastikan.

" Sungguh! Aku tidak apa-apa, hyung! Sudah kubilang Changmin-ah menyelamatkanku! ", jawab Kyuhyun mantap.

Jaejoong menghela nafas, ' Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada tiang berjalan itu. Tumben sekali ia tidak tergoda sama Kyuhyun...' batinnya.

" Umm... hyung, aku pulang sekarang,ne? Tubuhku rasanya lengket. Rambut palsu ini juga terasa gatal. ", Kyuhyun beranjak.

Jaejoong pun mengantarnya sampai pintu depan dengan sebuah selimut menjubahi(?) tubuhnya.

" Hati-hati, Kyuhyunie... "

" Ne, selamat beristirahat, hyung! "

Ketika Kyuhyun baru saja berjalan dua langkah, ia segera berbalik dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya.

" Oh,iya! Tadi aku juga mendapat ciuman loh... ", Kyuhyun menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir, " di sini...! "

" Annyeong, hyung! ", Kyuhyun segera melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Jaejoong pun menutup pintu rumahnya, dan berbalik ke kamar.

Namun...

TAP!

Seketika aura membunuh menguar dari tubuh si tunggal Kim.

" Shim Changmin... AWAS SAJA KAU BESOK! KAU TELAH MELAKUKAN TINDAKAN TIDAK SENONOH PADA KYUNIE KUU! "

.

.

END

.

.

**Behind The Scenes**

.

.

Min : Huwah! Beruntungnya diriku!

Dolphin : Lebih beruntung aku kali! -3-

Siwon, Yesung, Yunho, Yoochun, Eunhyuk : Huweee... kita juga mau... T.T JejeKyu-ssi curang!

Teuk : Iya nih! Mentang-mentang JejeKyu-ssi ChangKyu shipper, jadi seri kali ini dibikin full ChangKyu!

JejeKyu : enggak full ChangKyu, kok! Itu buktinya yang adegan kissu punyanya PhinKyu(?)!

Kyu : Yaaa! Sudah! Sudah! Jangan bertengkar! *Kyu abis ganti kostum, baru buka baju*

Min, Won, Sung, Yun, Chun, Hyuk, Teuk, Phin(?) : *nosebleed setandon liat Kyu topless*

Jae : Huft... Terjadi lagi... -_-

.

.

Hening...

.

.

Henry : Biasanya si jangkrik bunyi tuh!

Jae : Jangkriknya ikutan KO *nunjuk sekumpulan jangkrik yang ikutan nosebleed dengan tragisnya(?)*

Henry : BTW, kok -tumben- JejeKyu gak ikut nosebleed?

Jae : Noh! Udah diangkut ambulans!

Henry : eh? mau dikembaliin ke RSJ?

Jae : *geleng2* Mau dirawat inap di rumah Eyang...

Henry : Eyang? Eyang Subur?

Jae : Bukan. Eyang Bubur yang baru aja naik haji ituuu...!

.

.

Kyu : -_-? Saya mewakili Kru yang bertugas mohon undur diri. Kami mohon maaf apabila terlalu banyak adegan dan kata-kata yang kurang berkenan di hati readerdeul, dan juga terdapat typos yang bertebaran. Namanya juga FF abal-abal bikinan author sarap v =.= v  
Reviewnya yaaaaa?! *star-shaped eyes*

.

.


End file.
